Night of Triumph
by Ex-Profiteuse
Summary: When an exciting concert calls for an exciting celebration. "You know, whenever I hear you sing Night of Desire" Yuuma had confessed to IA after their last rehearsal, "There's something that makes me wish I could keep you all for myself."


_Just a smol story inspired by a series of RPs with a friend, where IA, Yuuma, Kaito, Miku, Luka and Meiko are in a band together. Other inspirations include the song "Night of Desire" by samfree (duh) and my thirst for this beautiful ship (DUH). Hope y'all enjoy !_

* * *

_« IA IA Night Of Desire  
I feel my instincts on fire too  
IA IA Night Of Desire  
They're guiding me to you_

_Stronger, stronger, hotter, hotter  
All these emotions inside are starting to bother  
Send this arrow of love on its way—  
Fly away ! »_

For the last time this evening, the crowd erupted into cheers and clapping.

\- Thank you very much ! IA shouted into the mic, breathless but beaming.

Her heart was pumping madly. Their presence on this famous open-stage, the audience's response and the sheer thrill of performance, it was all exhilarating. To think that they had started out as a simple college band, that they had come this far... !

The singer turned around to look at the wonderful people who shared her triumph. « They have all done brilliantly ! » thought IA as she smiled at Miku, Kaito, Meiko and Luka, who returned her smile in between awestruck gazes at the crowd. The only one who seemed to disregard the adoring audience altogether, was – unsurprisingly – Yuuma. When IA locked eyes with him, she felt as if they were alone on the open-stage, with the remaining shouts, whistles and claps fading into the background. Yuuma was looking at her with undisguised intensity, one that she knew was reserved for her and her alone. At once, IA's heart thrummed even harder.

« You know, whenever I hear you sing Night of Desire » Yuuma had confessed to her after their last rehearsal, « There's something that makes me wish I could keep you all for myself. »

IA had smiled at him, flattered. She knew her boyfriend well enough to know what he meant. Yuuma was not one for PDA, quite the contrary in fact, and he liked to keep his desires hidden. However, behind closed doors… It was a completely different story.

« You'll have me all for yourself after the concert. » she assured him, stroking his hair gently. « The moment we're back to the hotel... »

Now the concert was over, and Yuuma's piercing gaze was reminding IA of this promise, turning the heat up in her body already pulsing with adrenaline.

They made their way back to the car in a daze of fatigue mixed with excitement. With Luka at the wheel, the trip was mercifully short and safe. Yuuma had an arm around IA's shoulders the entire time, which was rare enough to be noted. Apparently, having to share her with a crowd as she sang about « strong and hot desire » really brought out his possessive side. IA smiled giddily to herself. Although she never considered herself a seductress, she could not help but be pleased by the effect she had on her boyfriend. That spark of want in his eye while his demeanor remained stoic… The closer they got to their room, the more excited IA felt.

After declining Meiko's enthusiastic suggestion of a booze-filled celebration, they were finally alone in their room. IA had barely time to remove her shoes and jacket when Yuuma embraced her from behind and buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply.

\- You're sure you don't want to shower first ? asked IA, putting her hands on Yuuma's and craning her neck to give him better access.

Yuuma growled something about not having the patience. Frankly, IA could relate. Her boyfriend was kissing her hungrily, running his hands over her clothed stomach and chest, and IA was breathing faster by the second. When Yuuma cupped her cheek she turned around and gazed at him with heavy-lidded eyes, and the next moment he was kissing her just the way she liked, a firm pressure of lips and soft caress of tongue. To make it more comfortable for the tall young man, IA stood on tiptoes, flinging her arms around Yuuma's neck as they kissed. IA tangled her fingers in Yuuma's hair and sighed into his mouth while his hands roamed under her shirt, sending shivers down her spine. She was getting so turned on by the kisses alone that the mere thought of stopping to walk to the bed was unbearable. As if reading her mind, Yuuma gripped her hips, lifted her up, and the next second IA had her back against the wall and her collarbone assaulted by kisses and bites.

\- H-hey, Yuuma… she panted.

\- What ?

The look he gave her pinned her even stronger than his arms did. IA shivered.

\- I just wanted to say that you were so cool during the last solo, she breathed.

\- Was I ? he rasped, his lips hovering close to her cheek and ear. Well you were stunning from start to finish. ...I couldn't keep my eyes off you.

IA gasped lightly and clung even tighter to the guitarist. Yuuma's rare praise had a way of catching her off guard and skyrocketing her to cloud nine.

\- And now it's my hands I can't keep off…

As if to confirm the truth of his words, Yuuma squeezed the bare skin between skirt and stockings. IA buried her face in the crook of his neck and hummed in appreciation :

\- Don't keep them off… This… feels amazing.

Yuuma swore under his breath and IA grinned. She could imagine his internal dilemma of carrying her to the bed or having her here and now against this wall. She kissed his temple as if to say « Either way is great, but please hurry up », and Yuuma put her down with a light groan :

\- Here.

IA licked her lips and nodded, almost tripping over her panties as she took them off. She felt unusually impatient but it was all fine. There was just something about performing that made her inhibitions fade away, and today's choice of tracks made it particularly true. And of course there was also the fact that she was dating the most amazing, talented, desirable person she knew, that she loved him so blindly it bordered on concerning, and that seeing stoic Yuuma craving her so openly sent her senses ablaze. She had barely unzipped his jeans when he kissed her again, taking IA's breath away, making her hot and wet as he touched and fondled under her skirt. Sloppily, IA reached a hand between them to pull down Yuuma's boxers, feeling the hardness and relishing the sound her boyfriend made at the touch. Panting loudly, she lifted one leg and at once Yuuma gripped her thigh and pulled her flush against him, tango style. They both gasped from the extremely close contact, the frotting of clothes on sensitive skin sending their already high drive through the roof. IA looked up at Yuuma's disheveled face, lips parted and trembling from want. How he managed to still maintain a sliver of composure among the sweating and panting was beyond her. She felt as she was about to melt from the pressing need to be filled, and Yuuma must have read that from her expression since he picked her up and sheathed himslef in one swift motion. IA bit her lip with a full-body shiver and held on for dear life as Yuuma started sliding in and out, muttering what must have been praise but at this point IA could hardly remember what words were. She closed her eyes to focus on the feeling and, God, what a feeling it was ! The thrusts were smooth and hard at the same time, and with each one she could sense the young man's strength as he held her firmly against the wall, gripped her hips and rocked back and forth.

_« I feel my instincts on fire too »_

\- Like that, yes, mmh... !

_« They're guiding me to you »_

\- Yuum-ah !

_« Stronger, stronger, hotter, hotter »_

\- Harder, please…

IA looked straight into Yuuma's eyes and saw them turn glazed from overflowing pleasure. He bit his lip and thrust a few more times, when suddenly his body went limp and he pressed his forehead against the wall with a groan. IA clung to him in confusion for a few seconds, not expecting such an abrupt ending, when Yuuma's voice brought her to her senses :

\- Sorry.

IA blinked as he put her down, looking uncharacteristically bashful.

\- Wha- What do you mean « Sorry » ? she exclaimed, grabbing Yuuma's shoulders in a reassuring gesture. It was great, you- you made me feel wonderful !

She could not let Yuuma believe that he had done anything less. The guitarist looked at her, still slightly red in the face.

\- ...I'll make it up to you in the morning.

IA blushed and planted a short, tender kiss on Yuuma's lips.

\- You've nothing to make up for, she said sternly. Other than that… I look forward to it.

She smiled as she always did at her own small attempts at flirting and was happy to see her boyfriend's lip curl as well.

\- Now, shall we sho- ?

Yuuma had practically collapsed on her shoulders with all his weight, grumbling something like « Want. Sleep. » Amused and endeared, IA led her exhausted boyfriend to their bed and helped him undress. He fell asleep almost instantly, an arm casually draped over IA's waist, and she snuggled against his chest. In the singer's mind, the echoes of their triumphant concert meshed with the slow breaths and soft heartbeats of the present moment, and she figured that it was nights like these that made her look forward to the mornings.


End file.
